Creepy Love
by jeff-the-chiller
Summary: In a mansion deep in the woods lives the creatures of terror and fear, some friends some moral enemies, and two soon to be lovers. (in this story Jeff has eyelids and his mouth scars are not as noticeable and he has lips you'll soon see why :3) creepypasta yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Masky always sneaked to watch Jeff get dressed every day, it made him feel like a pervert but he couldn't help it, his perfectly white skin, his dark long hair, the darkness around his eyes. Masky was content to make his move on Jeff tonight. He wanted him very badly, to be able to kiss him and touch him other than just playful pushes.

That night in Jeff's room.

"Okay what did you need to talk to me about, and why until night why couldn't you tell me this morning i've got shit to do at night"

"I know you do but this is really important"

"ok what is it then"

….

"i.. i.. i.."

"what is it?" Jeff was annoyed now and about to just walk out.

"i.. love you"

"…."

"….."

"…."

"you love me?" Jeff was uncontrollably blushing and the way he looked to Masky made him push Jeff to the bed and get on top of him, Jeff's legs spread.

"Masky what are you doing?!"

"Jeff do you like me back or not"

"i.. um.. I've never thought about it"

"do you, or do you not?"

"I guess, I mean.. sure"

Masky took Jeff's hand and placed it on his mask and Jeff gently took it of to reveal Masky's face 'he's not too bad' Jeff thought. He then leaned down and kissed jeff from his lips to his neck and a little on his chest when Jeff stopped him.

"wait a minute"

"what?"

"I don't wanna rush into sex with you, I've never had sex with a guy"

"oh yeah now I remember you're the little virgin Mary" Masky said with a teasing tone.

"shut up!"

Masky came back to Jeff's lips and this time forced his tongue inside Jeff's mouth and slowly started to grope Jeff's hips. Masky noticed the bulge in his own pants and noticed Jeff wasn't at all. He decided to change that. He slowly started to rub against the front of Jeffs pants.

"Masky I'm being serious!"

"so am I"

Jeff shoved Masky off of him and ran out of the room.

"Jeff wait I'm sorry!"

As Masky got up to run after him Eyeless burst into the room.

"what the hell happened!"

"Jack I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

Masky knew Eyeless had strong feeling for Jeff, he was the only one Eyeless told (Authors note: I'm calling Eyeless jack "Eyeless" because Laughing Jack will be in this story also).

"what'd you do to him!"

"…"

"MASKY ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JEFF!"

"..please Jack.. you have to understand.. I'm sorry" Masky was crying uncontrollably.

"Masky you bastard you hurt Jeff! He's the only I ever wanted! And you.. you molested him!"

"no jack it wasn't like that, please let me explain!"

"no Masky I'm done with you, if I see you anywhere near Jeff I will fucken kill you! Even if you're just looking at him I'll rip your damn heart out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Masky wanted Jeff even more now that he had a taste of what it felt like to have control over his body. 'if he hadn't have thrown me off I would have had my Jeff' he thought. "my Jeff" the word kept playing over and over in his head. He crept into Jeffs room and began to watch him as he slept, slowly stroking his soft hair careful not to wake him. All he wanted to do was rip off his cloths and screw his brains out. But this was enough just watching jeff peacefully sleep, stroking his hair as he wanted when he imagined them cuddling in the bed, that's when he was pulled back by dark hands and relized who's they were. Eyeless Jack.

"what the hell do you think you're doing in here!" Eyeless was yelling too loud and awoke Jeff but neither of them noticed.

"wait Jack please I wasn't going to do anything I swear I just wanted to see him!"

"what did I tell you!"

"jack put him down and both of you cut it out!" Jeff was enraged. What do both of you think you're doing in my room yelling at eachother!"

Jack: "well masky was watching you sleep!"

Masky: "..i'm sorry jeff.. I just had to see you"

Jeff: "then why didn't you just come talk to me idiot"

Masky: "because Jack said if I come anywhere near you or look at you he was going to kill me"

Jack: "I did not you fucking liar!"

Masky: "yes you did!"

Jeff: "shut the fuck up both of you! I'm so tired of you guys and your bullshit!"

Jack: "well it's not my fault Masky's a stalker! I've seen him watching you change!"

Masky: "…"

Jeff: "get out of my room, both of you"

Jack stayed behind and grabbed Jeff and held him close. His dark blue mask to Jeffs pale face.

"I love you jeff" and with that he just walked out.

Jeff was so confused he thought he was straight but he had feeling for Eyeless and Masky, that just made it worse for him, he couldn't decide which one he wanted. He felt sick and wanted to throw and die right there than go through this which he knew would feelings and pain, that's all it would ever be. That's all Jeff life ever was, he started thinking of his family and especially his Lui. Jeff began to cry uncontrollably and started to yell things like "damn everything" and "I wish I was dead." That's when Eyeless came running in. saw Jeff in the mess he was. and hugged him Jeff was squeezing Jacks shirt and sobbing.

"I want them back, bring them back please jack give them back to me!"

"shh Jeff it's okay"

"no it's not!"

Jack was holding Jeff as close as he could petting his hair trying to get him to calm down. He was cherishing that moment even though Jeff was crying his eyes out and soaking Jacks shirt, he was holding Jeff and stroking him softly. Jeff was his for that moment and that was enough for Jack.

After Jeff finally stopped crying and apologized to jack for waking him he asked if jack would stay in his bed with him tonight, that he didn't want to be alone right now jack of course said yes to it and laid in Jeffs bed. Jeff snuggled into Jacks chest holding him as if he were about to fall off a cliff.

"jack?"

"yeah Jeff"

"you said you liked me right?

"why do you ask?"

"because I really like you"

'WHAT AFTER ALL THIS THAT HAPPENED HE SAYS IT NOW, WHERES MASKY I WANT HIM TO HERE THIS I WANT TO RUB IT IN HIS STUPID LITTLE FACE THAT JEFF LIKES ME! HAHA I'M GETTING INTO HIS PANTS FIRST!' jack was practically screaming in his head.

Just then Jeff looked up at Jack, pulled off his mask, pulls his head down to his, and kissed him. The kiss drove Jack over the edge he then pulled jeff on top of him and shoved his tongue into his mouth an began groping Jeff.

"jack.. stop.. it was just a kiss"

"Please Jeff I've liked you for so long, I want you. I want your body I want your everything.. give it to me"

Jack pulled Jeffs hoodie off and then pants leaving him only in his boxers.

He pulled off his own shirt and pants and started groping Jeffs ass, he was so close, and Jeff wasn't protesting. This was too perfect Jack was about to slip Jeffs boxers off when suddenly Masky bursts in and pulled them apart.

Masky: "jeff you said you liked me"

Jack: "what"

Jeff: "stop it! I'm so tired of this, I told you I guess; I never said I liked you. I didn't really understand what was happening "

Masky: "..but y..you said-"

Jack: "get out masky"

Masky looked at jeff then to jack then back at jeff. The love of his life hates him; he wanted to die. Just to die right then and there just to not deal with the pain he was going through, all he could do was leave the room and never see his jeff again.

As soon as masky left the room jack pulled jeff to him again and bbegan kissing him but he pushed him away and looked down at his feet.

"what's wrong?"

"I just.. after all that's happened.. I need time alone"

'THAT DAMN MASKY I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD' Jack stormed out of the room to find masky, to hurt him, make him suffer. "how the hell am I going to make him pay for the pain he's causing me and jeff I mean he just- oh I have the perfect idea"

Jack then sneaked into Masky's room to find him sleeping with dry tears on his face. Jack was losing heart on what he was going to do but then he remembered the pain in jeffs face; he then was enraged again and got on top of masky waking him up.

"Jack what are you-"

Jack clamped his hand over masky mouth getting close to his face.

"you've caused me and jeff a lot of problems masky, now I'm going to cause you some problems"

Jack ripped masky's shirt off and started to rub his chest in soft places, then moved on to his pants ripping them off as well. Leaving him in the nude (considering masky doesn't wear underwear).

Masky looked at jack with terrified eyes of what he was planning to do to him.

He started to grab maskys cock and squeezed it causing him to yelp, he repeatedly did this for a minute or so and moved back to his chest and started to play with Maskys nipples. He stopped and tied maskys hand to the bed board and pulled his legs apart and positioned himself at maskys entrance and thrusted himself inside; attempting to make him suffer as much as possible there was blood on maskys sheets considering he wasn't properly entered.

Masky was screaming his head off but no one came to save him because of the soundproof walls they're that way so the monsters could bring one of their victims to torture in their rooms. Masky has never been in as much pain as jack was bringing him.

When Jack finally stopped Masky was motionless. Jack left as if nothing ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Masky was trying to find his way to jeffs room but he kept running into things, falling, hallucinating, all he wanted to do was find jeff and tell him what jack did to him. What he had done. It was still happening in his mind. everything was blury he couldn't see he ran into something that felt familiar, the white blood stained hoodie.. it was jeff!

"masky are you okay?"

all Masky could do was hold on to Jeff in relief that he was safe with him. Jeff held him close for a while stroking his hair trying to figure out whats wrong with him.

"..Jeff..Jeff..I love y..you"

"Masky what happened? You cant even stand"

"I'm so glad we are talking right now"

"masky?"

"you're such a good friend"

"Masky maybe we should go sit down"

"okay jeff.. your hair looks so pretty today"

Jeff took masky to his room and laid him on the bed; he emedietly started to freak out when jeff touched his face.

"masky please tell me what happened, why are you acting so strange"

Masky was stroking jeffs face and embracing him, he pulled him down to where jeff was lying beside him. Masky was embracing him again just looking at him.

"you're so pretty jeff..i love you..but..why don't you love me back? Why do you love jack and not me?"

"Masky.. I just.. I don't know"

"why don't you know!"

"masky calm down"

"no I love you more than he does and I don't go around raping anyone one else who likes you!"

"what?"

"that's right jack raped me that's why I was coming to find you I was scared!"

"Masky I'm..i'm sorry"

"you know what would make me feel better?"

"what?"

"will you kiss me?"

"…"

"Jeff please"

Jeff took off his mask and kissed maskys forehead gently.

"you call that a kiss"

"stay here"

Jeff got up to go find jack, to beat the living shit outta him for what he did to masky.

When jeff finally found jack he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his face ripping of his mask so his hits would be more affective.

Jeff punched jack as hard as he could straight into his nose.

"jeff what the hell?!"

"you know what! You..you raped masky you bastard!"

Jeff punched jack another time and another and another until jacks face was bleeding horribly.

"jeff please stop!'

"don't ever come near me or masky again or I will make you suffer!" jeff kneed jack into the stomach and stormed off.

Jeff ran off back to his room.. back to masky all he wanted to see was maskys sweet face. To touch it. To stroke his hair. Then he realized something that made him stop in his tracks. 'I..i…I love masky..not jack..i hate jack!, but masky.'

These feelings made jeff start to run again but this time faster until he finally reached his door; he immediately went in.

Masky had fallen asleep he still had tears on his face, jeff went over to him and brushed the tears off of maskys face and laid down beside him and fell asleep himself.

By that morning when jeff woke up masky was practically snuggled under jeff; the warm boy under him feel like he was sleeping beside a toaster. But he delt with it because mask looked so innocent when he slept, even though the past events masky always could keep that mask of innocence.

Jeff remembered when masky first confessed to him how he got on top of him and was trying to rush into sex with him; he wanted to be dominant but jeff knew who was who in this relationship. If you could call it that.


	4. Chapter 4

When masky finally woke up he saw jeff sitting on the edge of the bed with something in his hand, it looked like a deformed book of some sort. Masky crawled over to jeff and cuddled beside him.

"watcha doin"

"looking at all these old photos"

Masky noticed Jeff, Eyeless jack, and him standing in front of the mansion with arms around each others shoulders smiling like idiots. The photo was before jack and masky got masks; they were all so happy then.

"haha look how weird laughing jack looks"

"oh my god I remember when he had blonde hair, he looked so dumb but no one ever told him because we thought he would hit us"

"ha yeah"

Jeff laid over on masky like a rag doll laughing.

"jeff get off fatty!" masky was laughing

"let me love yooooouu"

Masky pushed jeff over on the bed. And laid on top of him laughing

"nuuu masky"

"You're such a loser jeff"

"I know but you love me that way"

Jeff pulled masky down for a kiss, wishing things like thing would never end.


End file.
